


It's Not Fair, Not Fair

by Estirose



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Luca will put Calca and Brina back together as soon as she can.





	It's Not Fair, Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kandrona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandrona/gifts).



> I adore Calca and Brina! Even if they drove me crazy as a boss fight in IV and kept getting themselves KO'd (I had to buy so many Phoenix Downs for Calca, I swear) in TAY.

Luca looked with sorrow at the two dolls that had been her helpers and friends. They'd always been there for her, first as her beloved dolls and later on as her just as beloved creations. She knew each and every little part she'd put in the two of them as she merged the two doll sets together, each little failure that she'd had to correct as she'd tried to get them up and running.

And now, they'd been so damaged that they'd turned on her and Rydia. It had been extremely difficult to fight the dolls that were practically her babies, but it had to be done. Rydia had thankfully let her take care of them; she wasn't sure if she could have taken having someone else destroy the two of them, given all that she'd done to make them work.

"Calca... Brina...." The two of them stared up at her, eyes unseeing. She'd programmed them to cast spells by dancing, an addition to the original enchantment upon them. Calca with his talent for destructive spells and statuses, while Brina cast white magic of all kinds.

Yes, the dolls had been put out of commission before, the first time she'd met Cecil and the others. But there had been more of them then, and she hadn't created them, just played with them.

It was Calcabrina that had made her talk to Cid, to become his apprentice. To learn how to engineer, just like she'd always wanted to learn how to do. She had valued it, learned her trade - not that she'd gotten much of a chance to exercise it, as a princess - and put it to use.

"I'm sorry," she told them. It wasn't fair what she had to do. But she also couldn't let their original sacrifice go to waste; she had to help Rydia figure out what was going on and help her save the world. She would be able to repair both of them, someday, she knew that.

It didn't make it any less heartbreaking.

"I promise I'll put you back together as soon as I can." They couldn't hear her, she knew, but there was something comforting in talking to them, telling them that they would be all right just as she had once pretended they had told her everything would be all right.

Rydia put a hand on her shoulder. It was a comfort, and she put her hand on Rydia's in return. Her friend knew how she felt, and how devastating this was, to have to take the two of them apart. "They know you will."

It sounded silly for Rydia to say that, in the normal way of things. Calca and Brina weren't alive, not like Rydia's summons. They didn't truly have feelings or wants or desires. But Rydia understood that they were still in some ways Luca's children, the ones that she had nurtured and repaired and sung to, the ones she'd spent numerous hours making sure they were okay and worked well.

"Thanks." She shifted their clothes so that she could get at their access panels. "It's still hard, though."

Rydia gave her a weak smile. "Once we get a chance, we'll get them back to normal. I promise you I'll do everything I can to help them get back on their feet."

Luca believed her. They'd been through so much together that she had no reason to doubt the sincerity of Rydia's words.

Yes, she was losing her beloved Calca and her beloved Brina for the moment, but she was sure one day, hopefully soon, that she'd be able to see them open their eyes once more, twirl around on their toes, and look at her like she was their mother.

It would be the greatest thing in the world.


End file.
